I will always be with you
by Yuuri-nyan
Summary: This is the sequel to "I will always protect you" please read that first before reading this. Tim helps Damian recuperate and takes him out to have fun. Dick stays home and pouts.  3
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So like always, the characters are not mine, but I wish they were, there would be more moments like this if it was mine. And other moments…anyway, This is a sequel to I will always protect you. Read that one first and you'll understand what I'm talking about in this story! Seriously, read the first one first, you wont get it if you don't read it. You'll only be like 'WTF! THIS IS NOT DAMIAN!' Lol! DON'T BE LAZY AND GO READ THE OTHER ONE! =3

* * *

><p>Tim awoke to the sound of a screaming Damian. Before he shot out of bed, he checked what time it was. 4:30 in the morning is what the digital clock told him. He ran towards Damian's room, and when he saw Dick headed towards the door, he intercepted him from reaching the door.<p>

"Dick, it's fine, I've got Damian. Just go back to sleep." Tim said, not as an offer, but an order.

"Tim, you're the one that should be in bed, you got pretty banged up by Killer Croc. Your in no shape to be up and about." Dick replied in a worried tone.

"Dick, seriously, I've got this. You know me and Damian have gotten closer after, your, accident." Tim said shakily.

Dick nodded, understanding what Tim was talking about. He retreated back to his room after sending Tim a look, his eyes filled with pride. Tim stared after Dick, finally snapping out of his daze once he heard Damian scream again. He rushed to open the door, stumbling the first few times.

Tim finally got the door open and stepped inside, closing the door softly behind him. He saw Damian, breathing heavily and writhing on the bed, his body tangling itself in the sheets. He was covered in sweat and screaming bloody murder. Tears were pouring from his eyes. Tim ran to Damian and shook him, trying to wake Damian from his nightmare.

"Damian, Damian! Damian, wake up!" Tim gave one final shake, and Damian snapped his eyes open and sat up straight. He looked around frantically before his eyes landed on Tim. More tears poured from his eyes and his cries became louder.

"T-Tim! Tim! *sob* TIM!" Damian yelled as he threw himself into his brothers arms. He cried loudly, his tears soaking Tim's shirt. Tim didn't mind, he only held Damian tightly.

"It's alright Damian, it's ok. I'm here. You'll be alright. Nothings going to hurt you. Not with me here with you." Tim reassured Damian. He rubbed soothing circles against Damian's back. Damian's cries softened, they soon just turned into deep breathing, a few hiccups here and there.

"You alright now Damian?" Tim asked soothingly. Damian looked up at Tim through his wet eyelashes.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Tim, your going to stay here with me right? Your not going to leave me right?" Damian said, his voice cracking on the last question and tears returning to his eyes.

Tim held on tighter to Damian. "No! No, no, no, never Damian. I will never leave you alone. No matter what happens Damian, I will always be with you." Tim told him, his voice full of love and truth. Damian smiled brightly, hugging Tim even more tightly.

Damian laughed, "You sound so cheesy Tim. Like from a movie." Tim smiled down at his little brother.

"Damian, do you want to talk about your dream? If you don't you don't have to." Tim told his little brother. Damian's smile vanished, but he was no longer crying. He breathed in a sigh before starting his story.

"Well, remember that time, when those people attacked me and Dick, and how that man, had, you know." Damian moved his arms in a circular motion, looking for the right words to say. Tim nodded, encouraging him to continue his story.

"Well, this time, all of us went, by that, I mean that you, me, and Dick had gone there. We got captured and Dick was knocked out like before. I was awake and the guy was going to start hitting me with the whip when you yelled at him to not hurt me. He smirked at you, and then walked out. He came back in a few seconds with a gun and a pole. He loaded his gun laughing the entire time. Y-You tried to untie yourself, and you tried to make him stop but he wouldn't listen. He pointed the gun at my head, I was so scared I couldn't move or do anything. He decided to play with me first, he shot both my legs. The pain, it felt so real, it hurt so much, I felt like I was ready to pass out from the intense pain. After that, he stuck the pole in each of the gun shot wounds, I was screaming so loud, my voice was sure to be gone later. Once he pulled out the blood covered pole, he shot me in the gut. I was ready to just, pass out. But, I couldn't. Something wasn't letting me. He shot me in the shoulders and finally stopped once he used the pole again. He was laughing throughout the entire thing. He finally got bored and turned to you. He held the gun to your head, he said something that I couldn't hear. But, you got scared, you looked at me and shouted at me to close my eyes over and over again. I was yelling at the man to leave you alone. You kept screaming at me to close my eyes, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. The man was pressing on the trigger slowly. You had fear in your eyes, you looked at the gun then at me. You stared at me with a smile and said, 'I love you.' then you told me once more, not to look. Tears were streaming down my face. I screamed when the man pulled the trigger. I never saw it hit you, because you woke me up." Damian was crying, but his voice was steady. He hugged Tim tightly, making sure that he was actually there.

Tim held Damian in his arms, he was squeezing Damian so hard, it was surprising Damian could even breath. Damian was shaking rather hard, but he was not making any noise. Tim let a few tears fall from his eyes, but nothing more. He had to be strong for Damian. And strong he would be.

Tim spoke softly, not wanting Damian to get even more scared, "Damian, do you want me to stay here with you?" Damian nodded vigorously. He did not want to be alone. Tim laid himself and Damian on the bed, he continued to talk soothingly to Damian. He laid Damian's head on his chest, allowing him to cry on his chest. He hummed a song that he knew Damian liked.

Damian slowly fell asleep to the sound of Tim's heart beating at a steady pace. He fell asleep, reassured that Tim was with him, alive and well.

Tim kissed Damian on the forehead, falling asleep slowly. He was glad that Damian could talk out all his problems to him. He was happy that they were growing close. It made moments in his life just that much better. It also made his past less painful. He could deal with everything as long as he was with Damian. He will always be with Damian. Nothing could ever take him away. Not even death.

* * *

><p>Hey! So I really hope that you guys review! There is a second chapter so read and review that 2!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_This is chapter 2 to "I will always be with you." Hope you enjoy! Remember to review! I don't own them, of course, so do not sue me. I think I made Damian to child like in this one. Oh well! WHO LIKES OOC DAMIAN! I DO! Lol!_

* * *

><p><em>The next morning he awoke to Damian sleeping peacefully on his shoulder, arms wrapped around him. He smiled gently at the sight of Damian's sleeping face. "He's so cute! Amazingly I never noticed before. I guess it's because he used to act like a brat." Tim thought. He smiled and decided to let Damian sleep awhile longer. He tried to stand without waking Damian, but since he was so well trained, he was awake the moment his shoulder twitched.<em>

"_Hey Damian, why don't you go back to sleep? I think you need it." Tim offered._

"_No, it's fine. I'll stay up." Damian told him. Damian and Tim both got up off the bed. Damian stumbled as he walked towards the door, yawning when he pulled the door open lazily. Tim wrapped an arm around Damian and hugged him, ruffling his hair afterwards. Damian smiled and laughed a bit. _

"_Hey Damian, do you want to go to an amusement park today?" Tim asked Damian. Tim had the sudden urge to go out, wanting to have some fun with Damian. He looked at Damian expectantly._

"_Amusement park? What is that?" Damian asked. Tim stopped walking mid-step. He gasped loudly, starring at Damian as if he had grown a second head. He couldn't believe what he just heard coming from a 10 year olds mouth!_

"_You don't know what an amusement park is? OMG! We're going right know!" Tim said, dragging Damian towards the front door. His stomach grumbled. Damian laughed loudly. "After we eat that is." Tim muttered._

_Once they had their fill of Alfred's pancakes, they headed off to the amusement park. They had asked Dick if he wanted to go. Dick was practically jumping in place from excitement, he really wanted to go. But then he received work he needed to have done, so he couldn't go. When Tim and Damian left, Dick was pouting at Alfred. Alfred was the one that wouldn't let him go._

_Tim drove to the amusement park with Damian in the passenger seat. "So, what do we do in the Amusement park?" Damian asked._

"_Well Damian, we go on rides, can enter games, watch shows, eat candy and other stuff. It's fun. Dick would take me sometimes when I was younger, we would usually force Bruce to come with us, just so we could see him crack a smile on a ride, and pout when we would watch shows and eat junk food." Tim replied, a large smile on his face._

_Damian smiled. The amusement park sounded fun to him. He would give it a shot, just so that he could see what it's like to have fun. He never got the experience, he wasn't raised to have fun, he was raised to kill without hesitation, was trained not to lose focus in battle. Never to have fun._

_They finally arrived at the amusement park at 11:42 AM. Damian looked up at the amusement park in awe. He thought the park was huge, where as, this amusement park was one of the smaller ones in Gotham. But it was the closest. Tim laughed at the expression on Damian's face. He walked towards the ticket booth, Damian in tow. _

"_Hi, can I have 2 tickets please?" Tim asked the teenage girl in the ticket booth sweetly. The girl blushed and stuttered her reply, "Y-yes! 2 only?" "Yes, only 2" Tim said, again in his sweet tone. The girl blushed deeply, telling Tim that it would be $24:50 for the 2 tickets. Tim paid the girl, and when he received his tickets, he smiled at the girl and said his thanks. The girl just blushed even more and nodded. Before Damian walked away with Tim, he stared at the girl and glared, not liking the look she was giving her brother._

_He walked with Tim to the entrance and handed his ticket to the man so he could look it over and count it as a pass. When he was let through, he met Tim on the other side of the gate. Tim decided to take him to play a few games first, saving the rides for last. They played the dart game, the filling the balloon with water till it pops game (no idea what its called), they even played a gun game, where they have to shoot the entire little star till there's no more pieces of the star left. They won a few prizes, and Damian won a very big stuffed dog with the shooting game._

_Tim laughed as Damian struggled with the huge stuffed dog he was carrying. "Alright, lets leave this stuff in one of the lockers and then we could go on a roller coaster!" Tim offered. Damian had no idea what a roller coaster was, but he was guessing it was the huge contraptions above him, and besides, he would find out in a few minutes. They left their things in a large locker. Their things barely fit thanks to the huge stuffed toy that they won._

_As Tim stood in line for one of the medium sized roller coasters, he looked towards Damian. Damian had a hesitant and slightly fearful look as he stared up at the roller coaster. Tim smiled and patted him on the head. "Hey Damian, it's fine, these things don't bite." Tim said jokily._

_Damian huffed and rolled his eyes replying, "I am aware of that Tim, I've just never been on one of these things, and they look, intimidating."_

_Tim laughed at his little brother and waved him off. He waited along side Damian in the line for the ride they were waiting for. After about 10 minutes, they were finally at the front of the line, waiting for the roller coaster to pull up in front of them so they could get on. As the machine pulled up in front of them, Damian looked unsurely at Tim, before he carefully sat down in the odd contraption. As Tim sat next to him, he buckled himself up and followed the instructions the attendant told them._

_As soon as every one of the passengers were on board, and they checked to make sure they were strapped in nice and tight, they started the ride. Damian's heart sped up as they climbed higher and higher on the coaster. Once they were close to the top, he sacrificed a glance downward. That soon became a mistake. As he saw how high they were, he let out a loud squeak that Tim found the satisfaction at laughing at. As they stopped at the top, readying for the journey downwards, Damian clung to Tim's arm._

_Damian screamed loudly, along with all the other passengers, as he sky-rocketed downwards. Tim was laughing and cheering next to him, where as he just resumed screaming, but half way through, a large smile and a laugh erupted from him. Damian was cackling along side Tim, having let go pf his arm so they could both put their hands in the air. As the ride came to a stop, so did their laughter. They exited the ride, still laughing, but not as loud. Their hair was a mess but they didn't care._

_Tim lead Damian towards the biggest roller coaster they had in the park. He smirked as a small look of fright came from Damian. The roller coaster was horror themed, you could hear loud screams coming from inside. Tim looked towards Damian and asked, "Do you want to go on this one, its one of the best rides here. But it is a little scary. We don't have to if you don't want to Damian."_

_Damian shook his head, "No, lets go on this one. It looks cool, and besides the lines not that long." Damian laughed nervously._

"_Yeah, because this ride is so darn scary." Tim muttered. "Well, if your sure, come on." Tim said, leading Damian towards the small line. They were able to board in about 6 minutes. Tim looked at Damian and asked if he was sure once more before they boarded. Damian said yes again, but a little less sure. As soon as they sat down and were strapped in, Damian clung to Tim's T-Shirt. Tim sent a smile in Damian's direction, feeling bad about asking him to come on this ride. _

"_Alright kids, it's time to go through the tunnel of death, have fun, and don't worry, I'm sure at least one of you will come out alive." a deep, scratchy voice told them, laughing evilly afterwards. Tim glared at whoever spoke for scaring Damian. The ride started to move at a faster pace than the last one. Damian screamed along with everyone else as monsters and demons popped out of nowhere. Liquid hitting them on their arms and faces. _

_Halfway though the ride Damian shut his eyes and hid his face in his brothers shoulder. He only screamed when he heard a man or woman yelling in the distance, or a brutal sound came from the shadows. As the ride came to an end, Tim spoke soothingly to Damian, coaxing him to come out from his hiding spot. When the ride completely stopped, Damian opened his eyes and moved away from Tim's shoulder. He sighed in relief, glad that the horrible ride was over._

_Tim walked with Damian down the halls and stairs that lead out of the ride. As they neared the exit, a man with a chainsaw popped out in front of them, scaring all the other people, including Damian. As the man came out, Damian jumped in his brothers arms and screamed. As the screams from everyone subsided, the man walked back into the hidden room, and closed the door. Tim glared at the door, hating the man for scaring Damian more than he already was. He walked out, still holding Damian against him. _

_Once they were out and far enough away from the ride where they could no longer hear screaming, Tim knelt down to Damian's level and asked, "Hey Damian, why don't we go to the Batman roller coaster, its over there in that direction."_

_Damian smiled brightly and looked up at Tim, nodding vigorously. Tim laughed and held Damian's hand, leading him towards the ride. Once they arrived, Damian looked up at the ride in awe. He saw the big Batman billboard and that the ride made the shape of a bat. The ride had all these loops and turns, making the shape of a bat. Damian smiled brightly and tugged on Tim's hand, wanting to get in line for the ride. He didn't want the line to get any bigger than it already was._

_Tim laughed as he was lead towards the line. They waited patiently, well, Tim waited, Damian was jumping in place, getting irritated at how long they were standing there. After about 20-30 minutes, much to Damian's displeasure, they were at the front of the line, waiting for the ride to pull up in front of them so they could board. Tim and Damian were lucky enough to get the very front seats. Once they were seated and strapped in, Damian bounced excitedly in his seat. After a few minutes and some warnings from the attendant, the ride started. _

_Damian looked down, not afraid of the height anymore, and laughed. Once they were at the top, Damian looked forward, waiting for the thrill of the fall. He and Tim started to laugh and cheer loudly as they sped downwards. They put their hands in the air, encouraging the people behind them to lift up their arms as well. They laughed louder and louder as the ride sped up and the twists and loops became larger and sharper. Their laughter calmed as they slowed down to a stop. They unbuckled and left the ride, giving the other people a chance to ride._

_Damian and Tim were talking to each other in a hurry, adrenaline pumping through their body. They went to sit down, and ordered 2 drinks so they could rest a bit. Once they were quenched and no longer tired, they stood and made their way to the lockers, ready to go back home. _

_Once they returned to their house, they carried their things into the living room and sat themselves on the couch. Damian, not wanting to set his huge prize on the floor, adjusted it into a seated position on the couch. Tim smiled brightly at Damian, watching him handle his stuffed toy with care. Never would he have thought that Damian would care so much for a stuffed toy. Once Damian was satisfied with the position his huge dog had, he seated himself next to Tim._

_They sat in a comfortable silence before it was interrupted by Dick, "Hey you 2, your back! So, did you guys enjoy yourselves?"_

"_Yeah, we did, Damian seamed to enjoy the amusement park, and he won this huge dog in the shooting game." Tim told him._

_Dick looked at the dog, smiling brightly, he walked over and felt it. His smiled became wider as he noticed how soft it was. "So Damian, did you give this big dog a name?" Dick asked. Damian looked at the ceiling, a thoughtful look on his face. After a minute he looked at Dick and shrugged._

"_Well, you'll think of one eventually." Dick reassured him. He sat next to Tim an played one of the movies they had already in the DVD player. They sat in silence, having decided on the movie "Harry Potter." They finished the first movie and decided to continue with the second movie. The day continued on like this, they were ¾ of the way done with the 6__th__ movie when Tim felt Damian's head on his shoulder. He looked down and found the boy looking tired, his eyes fluttering shut, then opening again. Tim picked Damian up, telling Dick that he was going to put him in bed. Damian rested his head on Tim's shoulder, his eyes fluttering shut._

_Tim walked up the stairs and headed to Damian's room. Dick looked after them, a smile plastered on his face. He was glad Damian and Tim were starting to get along, it made their family much happier and sane. _

_Tim walked into Damian's room and set him down gently on his bed. He kissed Damian on the forehead before turning off the light, and shutting the door lightly. He walked back down to the living room, where Dick was still watching "Harry Potter." Once he sat down he was pulled into a hug by Dick. He yelped at the sudden act of affection. After the shock wore off, he hugged Dick back, not knowing why he was being hugged, but returning it nevertheless. _

_After a few minutes passed, Dick pulled back, not breaking his hold on Tim, and looked Tim square in the eye. "Tim, I'm so proud of you, you know that? Your helping Damian so much. He laughs and smiles a lot more. And he does that in normal occasion! Not like he used to, he used to laugh at people breaking their bones, and people getting hurt. Know he laughs at normal things a normal kid would actually laugh at!" Dick exclaimed, his voice filled with joy. _

_Tim looked up at his brother, smiling back at him. He loved the idea of having helped Damian. It was also true that he was laughing more and at normal things. He may still be a proud, annoying kid at times, but that's who he is. He's changing gradually, he's becoming more like a regular kid, but he's also growing up and learning right from wrong. Tim is really proud to be that kids brother. He wouldn't give up Damian for the world. Same goes for the rest of his family and his friends. He loves his life. Even if his life is full of sorrow and pain, the good part of his life makes up for it. Yep, he doesn't ever want to let this life go. This is his life whether he likes it or not, and he would never change it._

* * *

><p><em>THE END! (maybe)<em>


End file.
